


(tag) you're it

by twokisses



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Online Relationship, Online Romance, baz is smitten and ridiculous, lots of bants, penny is the best wingwoman, simon is pure of heart and dumb of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twokisses/pseuds/twokisses
Summary: basil-tonFor goodness' sake, Bunce.basil-ton'Mix and Match Tag'? Could you have been a little subtler, at least?pennythewise‘make improbable new friends in the community’! that’s perfectly vague! very subtlepennythewiselook, i even tagged other people. you and simon are in the middle somewherebasil-tonAre you matchmaking the other users too?pennythewiseoh no they’re all volunteers for your causebasil-tonYou are insufferable.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 57
Kudos: 368





	(tag) you're it

**Author's Note:**

> written for @ahphrobites on tumblr
> 
> i tried to format this so it resembles tumblr's interface as closely as possible, but some things are added for the sake of storytelling convenience :'D

**pennythewise** mentioned you in a post  
10 Pictures Tag

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

10 October 2019 9:32 pm

 **basil-ton**  
You know I don’t do tags.

 **pennythewise**  
oh come on basilton

 **pennythewise**  
your blog could use some livening up!

 **basil-ton** **  
**Firstly, stop calling me that.

 **pennythewise**  
it’s literally your username!!

 **basil-ton**  
Secondly, my blog is plenty lively, thank you very much.

 **basil-ton**  
It’s just for the aesthetic, Penelope. Also, ‘baz’ was already taken.

 **pennythewise** **  
**surprised you didn’t pay the poor sod off for it

 **pennythewise**  
also sure your endless reblogs of mozart and van gogh really DON’T make me want to fall asleep

 **basil-ton**  
I believe in fair game. A cheap way of obtaining something undermines the joy in having it.

 **pennythewise** **  
**what

 **basil-ton**  
I was talking about the username.

 **basil-ton**  
This is why I hate double conversations.

 **pennythewise** **  
**oh

 **pennythewise**  
then next time just let me call you whatever i want

 **pennythewise**  
anyway could you at least take a look at the tag before you write it off? i took some really good photos this week!

 **basil-ton**  
Christ, will it get you off my back if I do?

 **pennythewise**  
for a while

 **basil-ton**  
Who’s the guy?

 **pennythewise**  
what?

 **basil-ton**  
The boy, in your photos.

 **pennythewise**  
be specific, there are two

 **basil-ton**  
You maneater.

 **basil-ton**  
I know who Shepard is, Penelope.

 **basil-ton**  
I’m talking about the other one.

 **pennythewise**  
oh that’s simon

 **basil-ton**  
Simon, your best friend?

 **pennythewise** **  
**the one

 **basil-ton**  
Ah.

 **pennythewise**  
why?

 **basil-ton**  
Just curious.

 **pennythewise**  
oh really? you didn't even want to look at the tag earlier

 **pennythewise**  
you think he’s cute, don’t you

 **pennythewise**  
silence is as good as an answer, basilton

 **pennythewise**  
he’s single, in case you wanted to know

 **basil-ton**  
Is he.

 **pennythewise**  
although i’m not sure if he’s into guys…

 **basil-ton**  
I could probably tell from his blog.

 **pennythewise**  
i have no doubt you’re an expert in that kind of thing

 **pennythewise**  
but i doubt you could with his, there are hardly any humans on it to judge by

 **basil-ton**  
?

 **pennythewise** **  
**it’s all food and dogs

 **pennythewise**  
i tagged him in the post too. he’s @snowkidding

 **basil-ton**  
You weren’t kidding.

 **pennythewise**  
no but he is

 **basil-ton**  
Ha ha.

 **basil-ton**  
I meant about the dogs and food.

 **pennythewise**  
right. it's not really your scene, is it?

 **pennythewise**  
no dead poets or low-res pictures of guys’ backs

 **basil-ton**  
Stop insulting my blog. You FOLLOW me.

 **pennythewise**  
i follow simon too to balance out the angst

 **basil-ton**  
I guess his posts are easier to digest.

 **pennythewise**  
‘easier to digest’

 **pennythewise**  
is that your cryptic way of calling them dumb?

 **basil-ton**  
You chose to read it that way, Bunce.

 **basil-ton**  
But no, that's not what I meant.

 **basil-ton**  
They’re actually strangely

 **basil-ton**  
Endearing.

 **basil-ton**  
He tags his dog pictures with #bork.

 **pennythewise**  
never in a million years could i have foreseen THAT was the way to your heart

 **pennythewise**  
but alright, have fun

 **pennythewise**  
just don’t leave me out of the loop

 **basil-ton**  
What loop?

 **pennythewise**  
the loop of your prospective romance with my best friend

 **basil-ton**  
What makes you think that’s going to happen?

 **pennythewise**  
aren't you going to message him?

 **basil-ton**  
What? No.

 **pennythewise**  
why not?

 **basil-ton**  
Are you seriously trying to set me up with your real-life best friend?

 **pennythewise**  
well

 **pennythewise**  
why not?

 **basil-ton**  
You have no sense of self-preservation, do you? 

**basil-ton**  
We’ve never even met in person. I could be a predator.

 **pennythewise**  
if you are, you’re a pretty shit one

 **pennythewise**  
you’ve never even tried to find out the GENERAL area i live in

 **basil-ton**  
What IS the general area you live in?

 **pennythewise**  
i can’t tell you! you could be a predator

 **pennythewise**  
just message him, baz. nothing to lose

 **basil-ton**  
You’re being oddly persistent about this.

 **pennythewise**  
i’m oddly persistent about everything

 **pennythewise**  
whatever happens, simon’s a good guy. you could gain a friend out of it

 **basil-ton**  
I have enough friends.

 **pennythewise**  
do the tag to prove it

 **basil-ton**  
Nice try.

—— 

**pennythewise** mentioned you in a post  
Mix and Match Tag!

**pennythewise + basil-ton**

11 October 2019 10:35 am

 **basil-ton**  
You did NOT invent a tag just to get me to talk to your friend.

 **pennythewise**  
are you using tumblr in CLASS?

 **pennythewise**  
basilton! pay attention

 **basil-ton**  
I pre-read the material. Answer me.

 **pennythewise**  
sigh

 **pennythewise**  
the internet is a place of free will, baz. i can do whatever i want

 **basil-ton**  
For goodness' sake, Bunce.

 **basil-ton**  
'Mix and Match Tag'? Could you have been a little subtler, at least?

 **pennythewise**  
‘make improbable new friends in the community’! that’s perfectly vague! very subtle

 **pennythewise**  
look, i even tagged other people. you and simon are in the middle somewhere

 **basil-ton**  
Are you matchmaking the other users too?

 **pennythewise**  
oh no they’re all volunteers for your cause

 **basil-ton**  
You are insufferable.

 **basil-ton**  
I am not messaging him.

 **pennythewise**  
fine then. you don’t have to

 **basil-ton**  
No.

 **basil-ton**  
I don’t trust you. This is too easy.

**snowkidding + basil-ton**

11 October 2019 10:40 am

 **snowkidding**  
hey

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

11 October 2019 10:40 am

 **basil-ton** **  
**Fuck you.

 **basil-ton**  
HE messaged ME.

 **pennythewise**  
attaboy simon

  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

11 October 2019 10:41 am

 **snowkidding**  
hey

 **snowkidding**  
idk if u’ve seen that thing penny (pennythewise) tagged us in

 **snowkidding**  
it’s this 'make new friends’ thing. we were paired up

 **snowkidding**  
she linked a whole list of questions that we can work through and everything

 **snowkidding**  
and uh tbh i’m just trying not to fall asleep in class atm

 **basil-ton**  
Well, don't you know how to make someone feel important?

 **snowkidding**  
fuck sorry

 **snowkidding** **  
**i didn’t mean it that way

 **snowkidding**  
i just didn’t know if u thought this whole thing is stupid

 **basil-ton**  
No, no, I know.

 **snowkidding**  
but i thought we could do it if u just wanna pass the time

 **snowkidding** **  
**oh

 **basil-ton**  
I was just teasing.

 **basil-ton**  
Yeah. I'm sorry.

 **snowkidding**  
oh haha

 **snowkidding**  
that's ok mate

 **snowkidding**  
basilton? is that ur name?

 **basil-ton**  
Yes, but people call me Baz.

 **snowkidding**  
penny calls u basilton

 **basil-ton**  
Penelope talks about me? To you?

 **snowkidding**  
she’s mentioned u a few times

 **snowkidding**  
ur friends right?

 **basil-ton**  
Barely. She’s on her one hundredth strike, and counting.

 **basil-ton**  
Not a few of which are for calling me Basilton, by the way.

 **snowkidding**  
baz. got it

 **snowkidding**  
i’m simon

 **basil-ton**  
Nice to meet you. You said there was a list of questions?

 **snowkidding**  
yeah it's a link under all the usernames

**snowkidding**   
[ https://conversationstartersworld.com/questions-to-get-to-know-someone/ ](https://conversationstartersworld.com/questions-to-get-to-know-someone/)

**basil-ton**  
Fuck, 200 questions??? Are we supposed to write a summary essay on each other at the end of the week?

 **snowkidding**  
LOL no

 **snowkidding**  
penny said we can pick our favourites

 **snowkidding**  
did u rly not read the post at all?

 **basil-ton**  
I was in a bit of a hurry.

 **basil-ton**  
Shall we start with the basics? Age, ethnicity?

 **snowkidding**  
i'm 18. and about as white as u can get

 **basil-ton**  
White as snow.

 **snowkidding**  
wow. REALLY original

 **basil-ton**  
Thank you.

 **basil-ton**  
Why 'snow', anyway?

 **snowkidding**  
haha it's not a random pun

 **snowkidding**  
snow is my middle name

 **basil-ton**  
Do you mean that in the 'I really like snow' sense, or…?

 **snowkidding**  
no the literal sense

 **basil-ton**  
Your name is Simon Snow?

 **snowkidding**  
yea

 **basil-ton**  
Really?

 **snowkidding**  
yeah!! why

 **basil-ton**  
Nothing.

 **basil-ton**  
It's nice.

 **basil-ton**  
Unusual. But nice.

 **snowkidding**  
oh

 **snowkidding**  
thank u

 **basil-ton**  
You're welcome.

 **basil-ton**  
Anyway, we're the same age. And I'm white/Egyptian.

 **snowkidding**  
that's coolsafuwbghqnfdoclcnaddqlkdnlknsk

 **basil-ton**  
?

 **snowkidding**  
shit. sorry. nearly got caught

 **snowkidding**  
just shoved my phone under my arse

 **basil-ton**  
Where have you been holding it?

 **basil-ton**  
Your phone, I mean.

 **snowkidding**  
hahahahahaha

 **snowkidding**  
gee thanks for clarifying

 **basil-ton**  
Anytime.

 **snowkidding**  
it's flat on the table, behind my pencil case

 **basil-ton**  
Tsk. You're a novice.

 **basil-ton**  
Prop a book up in your lap, and keep your phone on the inside.

 **snowkidding**  
that's not a bad idea

 **snowkidding**  
do this often?

 **basil-ton**  
Everyone gets bored once in a while.

 **basil-ton**  
You should know, though, that I’m an excellent student otherwise.

 **snowkidding**  
oh yeah?

 **snowkidding**  
fitting next question: r u usually early or late

 **basil-ton**  
Early. Obviously.

 **snowkidding**  
oof i’m usually late

 **snowkidding**  
do i get my first strike for that

 **basil-ton**  
Hmmm. I’ll let you off this once, since we just met.

 **snowkidding**  
i’m not worried. penny’s on 100 and she’s still ur friend

 **basil-ton**  
Don’t get too confident. We have double the number of questions to go.

 **snowkidding**  
cynic

 **snowkidding**  
just like penny

 **basil-ton**  
We are friends for a reason.

 **snowkidding**  
no kidding

 **snowkidding**  
it’s ur turn

 **basil-ton**  
Looking.

 **basil-ton** **  
**What quirks do you have?

 **snowkidding**  
u PICKED the one that would make you hate me

 **basil-ton**  
I’m trying to fill the quota of one hundred strikes.

 **snowkidding**  
jesus

 **snowkidding**  
idk 

**snowkidding**  
i’m sure if u asked penny, she’d be able to list them

 **basil-ton**  
Surely you have one that stands out.

 **snowkidding**  
idk… 

**snowkidding**  
i guess i use my hands a lot to explain things

 **snowkidding**  
penny says it makes her dizzy

 **snowkidding**  
it just helps me, visually

 **snowkidding**  
strike? no?

 **basil-ton**  
No, not at all.

 **snowkidding**  
what a relief

 **snowkidding**  
u have to tell me urs now

 **basil-ton**  
Who said I have any?

 **snowkidding**  
hah!

 **snowkidding**  
ur human baz, everyone has at least one

 **basil-ton**  
Bold of you to assume that I’m human.

 **snowkidding**  
is it?

 **snowkidding**  
r u a vampire?

 **snowkidding**  
ur blog gives off a vampire kind of vibe

 **basil-ton**  
Wouldn’t you like to know.

 **basil-ton**  
I fold my napkins a specific way, before I eat. It has to be just so.

 **snowkidding**  
why??

 **basil-ton**  
It's calming.

 **snowkidding**  
weird

 **snowkidding**  
(not in a bad way)

 **basil-ton**  
Thank you. (I think.)

 **snowkidding**  
u go again, i'm looking

 **basil-ton**  
What have you only recently formed an opinion about?

 **snowkidding**  
contemporary art

 **basil-ton**  
That was unexpected. Why?

 **snowkidding**  
i was looking through ur blog

 **basil-ton**  
Ah.

 **basil-ton**  
Well, if your opinion is anything like Penelope's (which she likes to express completely, and often) then I'll need to brace myself.

 **snowkidding**  
i mean… i just don’t get it

 **snowkidding**  
like, what is there to see in it

 **basil-ton**  
Anything you'd like to see. That's the point. Individual interpretation.

 **snowkidding**  
but there are literally sculptures of dicks on ur feed?? what's there to like to see?

 **snowkidding**  
uh unless u uh just like to see… dicks

 **basil-ton**  
Are you asking if I'm gay?

 **snowkidding**  
um i don't know?

 **snowkidding**  
ARE u gay?

 **basil-ton**  
Yes, I am. 

**basil-ton**  
Although there IS symbolism to be had in phallic structures, for anyone. Gay or otherwise. I don't think you'd want to hear them though.

 **snowkidding**  
right yeah i'm passing

 **snowkidding**  
i'm chill about u being gay tho. i have gay friends too

 **basil-ton**  
You wouldn't be the first on this site. 

**basil-ton**  
I suppose this segues nicely into 20. What kind of art DO you enjoy most?

 **snowkidding**  
segues?

 **basil-ton**  
It's like. A natural transition from one topic to another.

 **snowkidding**  
oh, SEGWAYS

 **basil-ton**  
Simon, that is absolutely not how you spell it.

 **snowkidding**  
well i know that now

 **snowkidding**  
tosser

 **basil-ton**  
I am not a tosser for being able to spell!

 **snowkidding**  
ur a tosser for using 'segue' in a casual conversation

 **basil-ton**  
Snow, everyone uses 'segue' in casual conversation. I'm quite sure YOU'RE the exception.

 **snowkidding**  
ok! SEGUEing back onto topic

 **snowkidding**  
i don't really look at art

 **snowkidding**  
i mean i don't spend a lot of time on it. i'm not an art exhibition kind of bloke

 **snowkidding**  
but the classic stuff on ur blog… some of those r rly nice

 **basil-ton**  
Anything in particular?

 **snowkidding**  
i like the one by van gogh 

**snowkidding**  
the sunflowers

 **basil-ton**  
That’s fitting.

 **snowkidding**  
what is?

 **basil-ton**  
Nothing. Your turn.

 **snowkidding**  
hmm

 **snowkidding**  
what do u rate 10/10?

 **basil-ton** **  
**Independent films that don’t have dubious endings.

 **snowkidding**  
weirdly specific

 **basil-ton**  
I hate it with enough of a passion that it comes up first.

 **basil-ton**  
I mean. Why put actual thought into a proper tie-up of all the loose ends when you could just leave everything unanswered and "open to interpretation", right?

 **snowkidding**  
do u need a minute lmao

 **basil-ton**  
I'm done. What's your 10/10?

 **snowkidding**  
sour cherry scones with butter

 **basil-ton**  
THAT’S weirdly specific. What do the sour cherries add to a normal scone?

 **snowkidding**  
EVERYTHING

 **snowkidding**  
a normal scone is sort of neutral right? slightly salty. it’s good

 **snowkidding**  
but the sour cherries give it another DIMENSION. u thought it was going to be neutral/salty all the way? surprise!

 **snowkidding**  
now give all of that an extra generous base of butter

 **snowkidding**  
that’s an 11/10 baz! it's 100/10

 **basil-ton**  
Take a breath, Simon.

 **basil-ton**  
But I suppose I’ll just have to try this one day. If it's so good.

 **snowkidding**  
y e s !!! u have to

 **snowkidding**  
but ur first impression should be from the best

 **snowkidding**  
which means… u have to eat mine :o

 **basil-ton**  
Don't go being modest on me now.

 **snowkidding**  
hey it’s true! ask penny

 **snowkidding**  
have u met?

 **snowkidding**  
irl

 **basil-ton**  
No. Why?

 **snowkidding**  
well tell me if u do

 **snowkidding**  
i could bake some for u

 **basil-ton**  
Thank you, Simon. That would actually be really nice.

 **snowkidding**  
yea, that’s alright

 **snowkidding**  
i’d be happy to

 **snowkidding**  
it’s ur turn

  
  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

11 October 2019 12:02 pm

 **pennythewise**  
hey lover boy

 **pennythewise**  
i’m sure you’re having a fantastic time right now

 **pennythewise**  
but as the person who’s going to have to loan her notes out to simon for two days after this, maybe try not to distract him too much

 **basil-ton**  
He messaged me first, Penelope. I think he was already unwilling to pay attention.

 **basil-ton**  
Anyway, I’m no one’s lover boy.

 **basil-ton**  
I don’t think so, at least.

 **basil-ton**  
I’m fairly certain your friend is straight.

 **pennythewise**  
so you think or so he says?

 **pennythewise**  
helloo??

 **basil-ton**  
I was talking. Would you please calm down?

 **pennythewise**  
you’re going to ditch me for simon pretty soon if this keeps up

 **basil-ton**  
He said enough to make me think it, Penelope.

 **pennythewise**  
did he explicitly say, ‘i’m straight, would never look at a boy that way, especially not you’?

 **basil-ton**  
He found out that I’m gay and said, “that’s okay, i have gay friends too.”

 **pennythewise**  
ouch

 **pennythewise**  
how did he find out?

 **basil-ton**  
My blog.

 **basil-ton**  
And don’t you dare start.

 **pennythewise**  
i just want to know what outed you!

 **basil-ton**  
Jamie McCartney.

 **pennythewise**  
ah

 **pennythewise** **  
**that would out you pretty hard

 **pennythewise**  
hard…

 **pennythewise**  
sorry

 **pennythewise**  
baazz, are you still there? i’m sorry!

 **pennythewise**  
look, anyway. as i said… if not a lover, a friend

 **basil-ton**  
That’s a lot to ask, Penelope.

 **pennythewise**  
??? do you already like him??

 **basil-ton**  
Bunce, why do YOU like Simon?

 **pennythewise**  
well 

**pennythewise**  
he’s funny. and kind

 **pennythewise**  
and honest, a little ridiculous, and stupidly sweet.

 **basil-ton**  
Right. Now imagine experiencing all those things, AND being attracted to him.

 **pennythewise**  
oh

 **pennythewise**  
well

 **pennythewise**  
i don’t know if he likes you THAT way. or if he could

 **pennythewise**  
but he definitely likes you SOME way

 **pennythewise**  
i can see him smiling from here

—— 

**snowkidding** started following basil-ton Follow

 **snowkidding** started following basil-ton ✔

  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

12 October 2019 9:14 pm

 **snowkidding**  
23\. how often do u play sports?

 **basil-ton**  
Is this from the list?

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
since we didn't do that many yesterday

 **basil-ton**  
Right. Because someone was careless and got his phone confiscated.

 **snowkidding**  
ur book-hiding method was shit!

 **basil-ton**  
It just wasn’t EXECUTED properly, Snow. I never get caught doing it.

 **snowkidding**  
right right, i forgot. u’re perfect

 **basil-ton**  
Exactly.

 **basil-ton**  
In answer to your question, though, every day.

 **basil-ton**  
Well, every day when it’s not winter.

 **snowkidding**  
you must be rly fit

 **snowkidding**  
what do u play?

 **basil-ton**  
Football.

 **snowkidding**  
hey me too :D

 **snowkidding**  
well not EVERY day

 **snowkidding**  
sometimes

 **snowkidding**  
how good r u

 **basil-ton**  
He asks the captain of the team.

 **snowkidding**  
tosser

 **basil-ton**  
That’s going to get old eventually.

 **snowkidding**  
have u ever been to watford?

 **basil-ton**  
No. Is that where you study?

 **snowkidding**  
yep

 **snowkidding**  
if u come over sometime we could play

 **basil-ton**  
Still think you could take me on?

 **snowkidding**  
i like making a show of a show-off

 **basil-ton**  
You could try, Snow, but it would be a waste of your time.

 **snowkidding**  
we’ll see

 **snowkidding**  
i mean we COULD see. maybe. someday

 **basil-ton**  
Maybe someday.

  
  
  


**snowkidding** liked your [photo](http://www.erinmcnulty.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Black-and-White-Dog-Photography-Melbourne.jpg)

 **snowkidding** replied to your photo  
@basil-ton figured u’d only reblog a dog pic from me if it’s artsy

  
  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

19 October 2019 6:00 am

 **snowkidding**  
when do u feel rly “alive”?

 **basil-ton**  
Definitely not at this moment. It's 6 AM, Simon.

 **snowkidding**  
sorry. i know

 **snowkidding**  
i didn't think u'd see that immediately

 **snowkidding**  
u should already be awake though. school starts soon doesn't it

 **basil-ton**  
It starts in two hours!

 **snowkidding**  
u need time for breakfast!

 **basil-ton**  
How much breakfast do you eat?

 **snowkidding**  
ok good point

 **snowkidding**  
but it is the best meal of the day

 **basil-ton**  
Whatever you say.

 **basil-ton**  
I feel most alive when I'm playing violin.

 **snowkidding**  
wow

 **snowkidding**  
violin?

 **snowkidding**  
what do u like to play?

 **basil-ton**  
Kishi Bashi, mostly.

 **basil-ton**  
Though I'm working on a Ryuichi Sakamoto song at the moment.

 **snowkidding**  
that's a lot of japanese people that i don't know

 **snowkidding**  
dyou think i'd know the song?

 **basil-ton**  
Ever heard 'Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence'?

 **snowkidding**  
oh. yeah, i have heard that

 **snowkidding**  
it's really nice

 **basil-ton**  
It's beautiful.

 **snowkidding**  
record it for me. when ur done learning it

 **basil-ton**  
There are hundreds of violin covers of it on YouTube.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah but i want to hear ur version

 **basil-ton**  
Oh.

 **basil-ton**  
Well.

 **basil-ton**  
Alright, then.

 **basil-ton**  
It won't be soon. I'll need to clean it up.

 **snowkidding**  
that's ok

 **snowkidding**  
i'll wait

 **basil-ton**  
What makes YOU feel alive?

 **snowkidding**  
i don't rly know

 **snowkidding**  
i'm not an ace at everything like u

 **basil-ton**  
I'm bad at plenty of things.

 **snowkidding**  
would u even be able to make a list if i asked?

 **basil-ton**  
It doesn't have to be something you do, Simon. It can be anything. A sight, or a feeling.

 **snowkidding**  
oh yea?

 **snowkidding**  
making people laugh

 **basil-ton**  
There. That’s good.

 **snowkidding**  
rain

 **snowkidding**  
running

 **snowkidding**  
crying good tears

 **basil-ton**  
Simon, those are lovely.

 **basil-ton**  
And actually, fit the song.

 **snowkidding**  
huh.

 **snowkidding**  
ur right

 **snowkidding**  
same things make us feel alive

 **basil-ton**  
Fancy that.

  
  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

30 October 2019 11:56 pm

 **basil-ton**  
Where would you spend all your time if you could?

 **snowkidding**  
i thought u said that other question was the last one

 **basil-ton**  
Alright, but this one is particularly interesting.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah?

 **snowkidding**  
well u said that about the other one too

 **basil-ton**  
If you want to go to sleep, you could just tell me, Snow.

 **snowkidding**  
the beach

 **snowkidding**  
^ my answer

 **snowkidding**  
wait no. better. at the bottom of the sea

 **basil-ton**  
Why?

 **snowkidding**  
sea animals are cool

 **snowkidding**  
also it’d be quiet

 **snowkidding**  
and calming

 **snowkidding**  
and blue

 **basil-ton**  
I can understand that.

 **snowkidding**  
what about u?

 **basil-ton**  
A library.

 **snowkidding**  
bit easier to get to i guess

 **basil-ton**  
Definitely.

**snowkidding** mentioned you in a post “The World’s Most Beautiful Libraries”  
@basil-ton thought of u

  
  
  


**basil-ton**

**▶** Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence

For @snowkidding - rain, running, crying good tears.

#music

**snowkidding + basil-ton**

21 November 2019 4:12 pm

 **snowkidding**  
baz

 **snowkidding** sent a post “Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence”

 **snowkidding**  
this is amazing

 **snowkidding**  
it REALLY is

 **snowkidding**  
i'm not just saying it

 **basil-ton** **  
**It’s an amazing song.

 **snowkidding**  
u know what i mean

 **snowkidding**  
UR version

 **basil-ton**  
I know, Simon. Thank you. I’m glad you like it.

 **snowkidding**  
i won't even listen to the original anymore

 **basil-ton**  
Oh, no.

 **basil-ton**  
Snow, I would hate to steal a fan from Mr Sakamoto.

 **snowkidding**  
too bad. i’m stolen

  
  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

4 December 2019 12:37 am

 **snowkidding**  
what do u like most about ur family?

 **basil-ton**  
Generally?

 **snowkidding**  
idk

 **snowkidding**  
i guess about all of them

 **basil-ton**  
I have a rather large family, Simon.

 **snowkidding**  
that’s ok. go on

 **basil-ton**  
Well… 

**basil-ton**  
My father’s principles, for the most part.

 **basil-ton**  
My stepmother’s acceptance.

 **basil-ton**  
My little sister’s tenacity.

 **basil-ton**  
The way my baby siblings can’t pronounce my name properly.

 **snowkidding**  
what do they call u?

 **basil-ton**  
“Bath.”

 **basil-ton**  
I can practically hear you laughing, Snow.

 **snowkidding**  
it’s sweet

 **basil-ton**  
What do YOU like most about your family?

 **snowkidding**  
it’s just me and my mum actually

 **basil-ton**  
Okay. So what do you like most about her?

 **snowkidding**  
there are too many things

 **snowkidding**  
her smile

 **snowkidding**  
and how she sings in the morning

 **snowkidding**  
and her hugs

 **basil-ton**  
What’s her name?

 **snowkidding**  
lucy

 **basil-ton**  
That’s lovely.

 **snowkidding**  
she is

  
  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

10 December 2019 12:20 am

 **basil-ton**  
What do you wish you knew more about?

 **snowkidding**  
oooh

 **snowkidding**  
black holes

 **snowkidding**  
what’s at the bottom of the sea (u know this)

 **snowkidding**  
and

 **snowkidding**  
well. i don’t want to be lame… 

**basil-ton**  
I’m not going to judge you.

 **snowkidding**  
>.>

 **basil-ton**  
I’m not going to judge you about THIS.

 **snowkidding**  
well then, you

 **basil-ton**  
Sorry?

 **basil-ton**  
Oh.

 **snowkidding**  
told u

 **basil-ton**  
Simon. I think you know more about me than many people I know in real life.

 **snowkidding**  
well, still

 **snowkidding**  
answer remains

 **snowkidding**  
i guess that’s a little selfish of me

 **basil-ton**  
No.

 **basil-ton**  
I appreciate it. You. Thank you.

 **basil-ton**  
And if it helps, I don’t want to be lame either.

 **snowkidding**  
what?

 **snowkidding**  
oh

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
yeah, it helps

  
  


—— 

  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

16 December 2019 1:32 am

 **basil-ton**  
Snow, please stop sending me videos.

 **basil-ton**  
I can feel my brain cells dying. Slowly and painfully. 

**snowkidding**  
hey!

 **snowkidding**  
r u calling my humour dumb

 **snowkidding**  
i’m hurt

 **basil-ton**  
You can't fault me for thinking 'Yoda tells a funny joke' isn't the pinnacle of comedy.

 **snowkidding**  
i FAULT u sir basilton

 **snowkidding**  
how do u even talk like that?

 **snowkidding**  
all the time!

 **snowkidding**  
especially at 1am

 **basil-ton**  
Talk like what?

 **basil-ton**  
Fuck, I didn't notice how late it is.

 **snowkidding**  
like ur writing a paper. even when ur talking about puppet yoda

 **basil-ton**  
Should I apologise for using proper English, Simon Snow? I think not.

 **snowkidding**  
uh oh

 **basil-ton**  
Your accusation offends and deeply pains me. I wish to take my leave.

 **snowkidding**  
no don't take ur leave

 **snowkidding**  
stay stay

 **basil-ton**  
I should go, Simon. Actually.

 **basil-ton** **  
**We’ve been talking for hours.

 **snowkidding**  
not that many

 **basil-ton**  
Do you want to check the timestamp on the first message?

 **snowkidding**  
scrolling to that would take another hour

 **basil-ton**  
I rest my case.

 **snowkidding**  
it's the good (REALLY GOOD) memes baz. they make time fly ;)

 **basil-ton**  
I can assure you that it was purely the good company for me.

 **snowkidding**  
so u think i’m good company!

 **basil-ton**  
Hmmm. No. I’ve only spent every day of the past two months talking to you because you’re mildly more interesting than the rest of my life.

 **snowkidding**  
u know, i rly wouldn’t want to be ur enemy

 **basil-ton**  
Probably not.

 **basil-ton**  
YOU would make a terrible enemy, Snow.

 **snowkidding**  
terrible as in scary?

 **basil-ton**  
As in, shit at it.

 **snowkidding**  
how so basilton

 **basil-ton**  
Don’t call me Basilton.

 **snowkidding**  
you call me snow!

 **basil-ton**  
That’s a term of endearment.

 **basil-ton**  
I mean, it’s

 **basil-ton**  
It’s a FUN nickname.

 **snowkidding**  
basilton is a fun nickname

 **basil-ton**  
No, it’s what my father calls me. And my aunt, when she’s hacked off at me about something.

 **snowkidding**  
sjssskjsksjs

 **snowkidding**  
ok. why would i make a shit enemy baz

 **basil-ton**  
Well. Let’s see:

 **basil-ton**  
For one thing, you’re overly eager to see the good in people. All your enemy would have to do is extend one small olive branch and you’d forgive all their wrongdoings. Or at least be willing to look past them.

 **snowkidding**  
penny said almost the exact same thing about me b4

 **snowkidding**  
u 2 are disturbingly alike

 **basil-ton**  
Friends for a reason.

 **basil-ton**  
Secondly, you give almost no thought to how difficult a challenge is if it’ll help someone you care about. You are absolutely heedless of risk. 

**basil-ton**  
The first would not necessarily be your downfall. But the second definitely would.

 **snowkidding**  
ok ok

 **basil-ton**  
Really, Snow. If you were a cartoon archenemy, your tagline would literally be: ‘Pure of heart and dumb of ass.’

 **snowkidding**  
hahahahahaha

 **snowkidding**  
fuck i’m snorting

 **snowkidding**  
shit

 **basil-ton**  
Oh, come on, that’s not original. I know you’ve heard that before.

 **snowkidding**  
i have, it’s just funnier now

 **basil-ton**  
Are you hysterical? 

**basil-ton**  
Maybe you’re feeling the effects of sleep-deprivation.

 **snowkidding**  
maybe

 **snowkidding**  
i don't feel tired though

 **basil-ton** **  
**Really?

 **snowkidding**  
r U tired?

 **basil-ton**  
No.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
i never rly feel tired around u

 **basil-ton**  
We're not even nearby, Simon.

 **snowkidding**  
u know what i mean

 **basil-ton**  
I do. Sorry.

 **snowkidding**  
don't apologise

 **snowkidding**  
i kinda like that about u

 **snowkidding**  
sometimes

 **basil-ton**  
What?

 **snowkidding**  
how ur allergic to open affection

 **basil-ton**  
Is that a good thing? I always thought it was a turn-off.

 **snowkidding**  
maybe it is

 **snowkidding**  
but i like YOU. generally

 **snowkidding**  
so i guess i like that by default

 **snowkidding**  
baz 

**snowkidding**  
can i tell u smth?

 **basil-ton**  
You've been telling me a lot of things, Snow. What's one more?

 **snowkidding**  
i don't know if u want to hear it

 **basil-ton**  
I want to.

 **snowkidding**  
i'm just

 **snowkidding**  
rly glad that i met you

 **snowkidding**  
sorry if that's lame

 **snowkidding**  
but when penny tagged us in that thing & we started talking, 

**snowkidding**  
i'd just broken up w my girlfriend

 **snowkidding**  
well i guess she was the one who did the breaking

 **snowkidding**  
i wasn't, u know, completely gutted (penny always said we weren't good for each other. and i guess she was right) 

**snowkidding**  
but talking to u… 

**snowkidding**  
finding u then was good

 **snowkidding**  
it was a rly good thing

 **snowkidding**  
for me at least

 **basil-ton**  
I didn't know any of that.

 **snowkidding**  
i guess penny never told u

 **basil-ton**  
No, she didn't.

 **basil-ton**  
It was good for me too.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah?

 **basil-ton**  
Yeah.

 **basil-ton**  
To be honest, I wanted to talk to you since I saw you in Penelope’s tag.

 **snowkidding**  
well that was the point of it wasn't it

 **basil-ton**  
No. The one before that. With the pictures.

 **snowkidding**  
oh

 **basil-ton**  
She told me about you before, but that was the first time I’d seen your face.

 **snowkidding**  
so u wanted to talk to me because…?

 **basil-ton**  
Yes, I thought you were good-looking, Snow. 

**basil-ton**  
But Penelope HAD told me about you before.

 **basil-ton**  
I’m not that shallow.

 **snowkidding**  
i know u aren’t

 **snowkidding**  
i’ve never seen u before

 **snowkidding**  
i can’t believe i’m just now realising that

 **snowkidding**  
i’ve never seen u before!!

 **basil-ton**  
That's a shame.

 **snowkidding**  
is it creepy if i ask u to send me a picture?

 **basil-ton**  
I don’t have any good pictures of myself on hand either way… 

**snowkidding**  
u could take one now

 **basil-ton**  
I am far from presentable at the moment, Snow. I’ve been buried in my bed for the past two hours. And I haven’t showered.

 **snowkidding**  
don’t rly care

 **basil-ton**  
I do. I care about first impressions.

 **snowkidding**  
has penny seen u?

 **basil-ton**  
Yes.

 **basil-ton**  
But don’t ask her for those pictures.

 **snowkidding**  
why not??

 **snowkidding**  
u can’t stop me

 **basil-ton**  
Trust me, Snow. 

**basil-ton**  
Let me make my best first impression on you.

 **snowkidding**  
u already have

 **basil-ton**  
Careful. I have an allergy.

 **snowkidding**  
i just want to see u baz

 **basil-ton**  
Tomorrow.

 **snowkidding**  
promise?

 **basil-ton**  
I promise.

 **snowkidding**  
tmr then

 **basil-ton**  
Well, technically, today.

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

16 December 2019, 8:29 am

 **basil-ton**  
Bunce, why did you really want me to talk to Simon?

 **pennythewise**  
good morning, baz

 **pennythewise**  
i’m guessing simon told u something

 **basil-ton**  
He told me he’d just broken up with his girlfriend when he met me.

 **basil-ton**  
Well, “met”.

 **pennythewise**  
okay

 **pennythewise**  
are you angry at me?

 **basil-ton**  
No. I just want to know why you didn’t say anything.

 **pennythewise**  
baz, i didn’t want you to think you might just be a rebound

 **basil-ton**  
Wasn’t I?

 **pennythewise**  
i didn’t think so

 **pennythewise**  
and i still don’t

 **pennythewise**  
simon wasn’t so attached to agatha, baz. believe me

 **pennythewise**  
we’ve just known each other since we were young. the two of them, i suppose it just seemed like a logical next step from friendship

 **basil-ton**  
It never seemed like a logical next step for you and Simon?

 **pennythewise**  
oh no. never. we’ve always been best friends

 **basil-ton**  
So then, Agatha… 

**pennythewise**  
well she’s pretty. and she and simon had crushes on each other when we were fifteen

 **pennythewise**  
but if there was any real spark there, it died off at least a year ago. they’ve just been going through the motions for a while

 **basil-ton**  
This does explain why you were so unusually persistent about Simon in the beginning.

 **pennythewise**  
i told you, i'm weirdly persistent about everything

 **basil-ton**  
True in general. But I should have known that that doesn't extend to the realms of matchmaking. You did it because of extenuating circumstances.

 **pennythewise**  
my intentions were always good, baz

 **pennythewise**  
i didn’t know what might happen between the two of you when i paired you up

 **pennythewise**  
i just knew you’re a good person, and you showed an interest in simon, and simon might like to know you

 **pennythewise**  
yes, especially at that point

 **pennythewise**  
but he does, baz. he REALLY likes you

 **pennythewise**  
he’s shit at keeping up with online correspondence normally. but you talk every day. that’s unheard of

 **basil-ton**  
I know he likes me.

 **pennythewise**  
you do?

 **basil-ton**  
He told me.

 **pennythewise**  
He TOLD YOU?!

 **pennythewise** **  
**how?

 **pennythewise**  
when?

 **pennythewise**  
in what context?

 **basil-ton**  
Last night. Well, early this morning, I suppose.

 **basil-ton**  
He said it, but I don't know what he meant by it. It came out of something stupid.

 **basil-ton**  
You don't need to know.

 **pennythewise**  
send me a screenshot!

 **basil-ton**  
Penelope, I am not sending you a screenshot.

 **pennythewise**  
i told you i need context!! 

**basil-ton**  
You just want to snoop around your best friend's love life!

 **pennythewise**  
do you WANT me to help you?

 **basil-ton**  
You are so… 

**pennythewise**  
yes yes we all know what i am by now. come on!!

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

 **basil-ton**  
He told me about Agatha, after that. 

**basil-ton**  
Then he told me that he’s glad he met me then.

 **pennythewise**  
oh baz… 

**pennythewise**  
he really likes you

 **basil-ton**  
You said that already.

 **pennythewise**  
i did. but i didn’t even know how much

 **pennythewise**  
did you tell him?

 **basil-ton**  
That I like him?

 **pennythewise**  
obviously

 **basil-ton**  
Indirectly.

 **pennythewise**  
what do you mean INDIRECTLY?

 **basil-ton**  
I told him that I’m glad I met him, too. And that I think he’s handsome.

 **pennythewise**  
BAZ

 **pennythewise**  
you are HOPELESS

 **basil-ton**  
Simon says I have an allergy to open affection.

 **pennythewise**  
EXTREMELY ACCURATE

 **pennythewise**  
how did he react to you calling him handsome?

 **basil-ton**  
He didn’t, really. He did say he wanted to see me too, though.

 **pennythewise**  
that’s promising at least

 **basil-ton**  
And I'm going to need your help with this part.

 **pennythewise**  
do you need me to pick a good photo of you?

 **basil-ton**  
Yes.

 **pennythewise**  
send me your options then

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

 **pennythewise**  
do you have anything less… night-at-the-orchestra?

 **basil-ton**  
What do you mean?

 **pennythewise**  
baz, you’re wearing a suit in every picture

 **basil-ton**  
I look good in suits.

 **pennythewise**  
no doubt buddy, but what side of you do you really want to show simon first?

 **pennythewise**  
what side do you NORMALLY show him?

 **basil-ton**  
Oh.

 **basil-ton**  
The side no one else sees.

 **pennythewise**  
i.e. the side that’s nerdy, ridiculous, and soft as a marshmallow?

 **basil-ton**  
I would use distinctly different words to describe it, but yes.

 **pennythewise**  
then show him that

 **basil-ton**  
Give me a moment.

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

 **pennythewise**  
bingo

 **basil-ton**  
You’re sure?

 **pennythewise**  
absolutely

 **pennythewise**  
look at you

 **pennythewise**  
you’re simon’s dream man if he ever had one

 **pennythewise**  
he’s a sucker for the slightly messy-casual look

 **basil-ton**  
I’m trusting you on this.

 **pennythewise**  
as you should

 **pennythewise**  
send it, baz. i’ll update you

  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

16 December 2019 8:45 am

 **basil-ton**  
I promised.

 **basil-ton** sent a photo

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

16 December 2019 9:30 am

 **pennythewise**  
has he replied yet?

 **basil-ton**  
N o .

 **pennythewise**  
hm. don't worry about it. he's just too busy trying to pick his jaw up off the floor

 **basil-ton**  
What do you mean?

 **pennythewise**  
he opened his phone a while ago and his eyes got as big as his breakfast plate

 **pennythewise**  
and he’s been intermittently putting down and picking his phone back up for the past fifteen minutes

 **pennythewise**  
i think he's having an identity crisis

 **basil-ton**  
The question is what SORT of an identity crisis… 

**pennythewise**  
i think it’s a ‘fuck i might be bi’ kind of crisis

 **basil-ton**  
Well.

 **basil-ton**  
I’ll admit that that makes me feel… pretty good.

 **pennythewise**  
i told you that picture was a good idea

 **pennythewise**  
oh. he’s FINALLY typing something

  
  


**snowkidding + basil-ton**

16 December 2019 9:36 am

 **snowkidding**  
wow

 **snowkidding**  
u rly made good on it

 **basil-ton**  
I hope you’re happy.

 **snowkidding**  
yes

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
fuck u think I’M handsome?

 **basil-ton**  
I do. 

**basil-ton**  
And you are. Surely people have told you.

 **snowkidding**  
definitely not as much as they tell u

 **basil-ton**  
I rarely get compliments. Maybe I scare people away before they can.

 **snowkidding**  
u r a little posh and intimidating

 **snowkidding**  
at first

 **basil-ton**  
Shame. Have I lost that effect on you?

 **snowkidding**  
completely

 **snowkidding**  
but i like this u

 **snowkidding**  
more than the other one

 **snowkidding** **  
**although i like every part of u!

 **snowkidding**  
EVERY part

 **snowkidding**  
r those jeans designer? they look so expensive… 

**basil-ton**  
Simon, I like you too.

 **snowkidding**  
oh ok

 **snowkidding**  
that’s good

 **basil-ton**  
As more than a friend.

 **snowkidding**  
oh

 **snowkidding**  
right. ok that’s rly good

 **snowkidding**  
so do i

 **basil-ton**  
Really?

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
i mean, i’m pretty sure now

 **snowkidding**  
i thought i did even before u sent ur picture

 **snowkidding**  
but i didn’t think i was gay

 **basil-ton**  
And now you do?

 **snowkidding**  
i’m not sure what i am honestly

 **snowkidding**  
but i know i’m into THAT

 **snowkidding**  
that picture. u in that picture

 **snowkidding**  
u, generally, all the time

 **basil-ton**  
You're an idiot, Snow.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah. i guess i am

 **snowkidding**  
but u'd still want to date me

 **basil-ton**  
Technically, we'd have to meet to be dating. To go on dates.

 **snowkidding**  
right

 **snowkidding**  
so when r u free?

 **snowkidding**  
i could get a train this weekend

 **basil-ton**  
Oh. 

**basil-ton**  
We're really doing this? Now?

 **snowkidding**  
why not?

 **basil-ton**  
If I'd known you seeing me in those jeans would have THIS effect, I would have sent that picture much earlier.

 **snowkidding**  
the jeans r very (very) nice

 **snowkidding**  
but they're not the REASON

 **snowkidding**  
they were the wingman tho

 **snowkidding**  
wingmen

 **snowkidding**  
wingjeans

 **basil-ton**  
Stop. 

**basil-ton**  
Talking. Please.

 **snowkidding**  
but our relationship is ONLY talking

 **basil-ton**  
Only for as long as it takes us to plan this.

 **snowkidding**  
RIGHT. back on topic

 **snowkidding**  
tell me when to come to u

 **basil-ton**  
It would make more sense for one person to travel to two, Simon. I can come to Watford instead.

 **snowkidding**  
1 to 2? wdym

 **basil-ton**  
In the distance, Penelope screeches indignantly.

 **snowkidding**  
oh PENNT

 **basil-ton**  
Yes, Pennt. The woman responsible for us even meeting.

 **snowkidding**  
that was a typo

 **snowkidding**  
but yeah. ofc u should meet penny

 **snowkidding**  
come to watford then

 **snowkidding**  
we can show u around

 **snowkidding**  
AND i can bake u my scones

 **basil-ton**  
Oh, finally. I've been dreaming about them for months.

 **snowkidding**  
more than me?

 **basil-ton**  
Hmmm. Just a little bit.

10:01 am

 **snowkidding**  
so 22nd?

 **basil-ton**  
Until Christmas Eve. If all goes well.

 **basil-ton**  
I'll ask my parents about it. Later. When I can.

 **snowkidding**  
as soon as u can

 **basil-ton**  
You don't have to worry about it, Snow. I'm just as anxious about this as you are.

 **snowkidding**  
ok :)

 **basil-ton**  
Alright, then.

 **snowkidding**  
what about boyfriends

 **basil-ton**  
? What?

 **basil-ton**  
What about them?

 **snowkidding**  
maybe we can't DATE without meeting. but can we be boyfriends without meeting?

 **basil-ton**  
I don't know, Simon. I suppose it depends what being a boyfriend means to you.

 **snowkidding**  
i guess (to me) it's just commitment. 

**snowkidding**  
not dating other people. and being each other's person

 **snowkidding**  
being there for each other

 **basil-ton**  
From that perspective, we could have been boyfriends this whole time.

 **snowkidding**  
yeah

 **snowkidding**  
i really don't mind that idea

 **basil-ton**  
You really are an idiot, Snow.

 **snowkidding**  
u said snow was a term of endearment before

 **basil-ton**  
No, I didn't.

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

16 December 2019 7:35 pm

 **basil-ton**  
I'm coming to Watford.

 **pennythewise**  
is this finally the part where you find me in my home and murder me?

 **pennythewise**  
i should have listened to my mother about strangers online

 **basil-ton**  
Penny, you DID listen to your mother about strangers online. You SHOWED her my blog after a few days of talking to me, and then she told you to make friends with me. Because I seemed 'cultured'.

 **pennythewise**  
did you just call me PENNY?

 **basil-ton**  
Did I? 

**basil-ton**  
I didn't notice.

 **pennythewise**  
it's the Simon Effect. confirmed

 **basil-ton**  
That sounds like a mediocre punk band.

 **pennythewise**  
not as much as Baz Effect does

 **basil-ton**  
Have you noticed a Baz Effect?

 **pennythewise**  
hmmmm well 

**pennythewise**  
simon sometimes spells 'you' with the y and o now

 **pennythewise**  
oh and you know, he gets stupidly giddy after spending hours talking to you

 **basil-ton**  
He does?

 **pennythewise**  
you are both complete fools for each other

 **pennythewise**  
give me the details about your trip

 **basil-ton**  
I'm coming on the 22nd. By train.

 **pennythewise**  
do you have an itinerary yet?

 **basil-ton**  
We figured we'd let you handle that part. 

**basil-ton**  
Simon's mostly been carrying on about Watford and football matches and scones, though. So you'd have to work those in.

 **pennythewise**  
sounds like him

 **pennythewise**  
you're not going back to hampshire without going to the library with me though

 **pennythewise**  
and the theatre (which you're paying for)

 **basil-ton**  
Don't make me reconsider coming.

 **pennythewise**  
you wouldn't give up the chance to see simon and we both know it

 **basil-ton**  
I wouldn't give up the chance to see you, either.

 **basil-ton**  
I never properly thanked you, Bunce.

 **pennythewise**  
oh really? for what?

 **basil-ton**  
For being a good friend. 

**basil-ton**  
More of a real friend than my REAL friends. And for bringing Simon to me.

 **basil-ton**  
I obviously want to see you too.

 **pennythewise**  
and simon says you have an allergy to open affection

 **basil-ton**  
You can't see it, but I'm breaking out into hives right at this moment.

 **pennythewise**  
you imbecile

 **pennythewise**  
i'll mark my calendar

  
  


—— 

  
  


**snowkidding**

Valentine’s Tag

ok so. i don't normally talk about myself on this blog but @pennythewise (AND @goatshepard - bc they're That couple who are a team in every part of life) rly insisted

and since i'm kind of, well, over the moon about him right now, i figured i might as well

sorry, ur gonna have to do this too @basil-ton ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ❤

  
  


**pennythewise + basil-ton**

14 February 2020 10:46 am

 **pennythewise**  
i saw your boyfriend mentioned you in a valentine's thing

 **pennythewise**  
still not a tag person, basilton?

 **basil-ton**  
Sod off, Penelope.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! for more of my snowbaz stuff, head over to my [tumblr](https://sbazzing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
